wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Western Hemisphere Institute for Security Cooperation
The Western Hemisphere Institute for Security Cooperation (WHISC) (formerly known as the School of the Americas) is an institute of specialized learning where students of the highest caliber are taught Patriotic American principles in the most profound way. Founding & History In this section post information about how and WHISC was started. Perhaps a bit about the communist domino effect would be a nice touch. (Use the Official Campus Webcam! link for notes) Curriculum Since it's a school, it would be nice to have someone post some of the classes available at WHISC? Post in this section some of classes offered at WHISC. It's okay if they sound a little CIA-y! (Use the Official Campus Webcam! link for notes) Degrees Offered Since it's a school, it would be nice to have someone post some of the degrees available at WHISC, too? Post in this section some of the specialize degree programs at WHISC. (Use the Official Campus Webcam! link for notes) Undergraduate Degrees Entry-level and foundation degrees offered by the WHISC include: * BA (Batchellor of Assassination), a general degree covering all types of common assassination. This is a requisite degree for all domestic assassins (ie Lee Harvey Oswald, BA). * BFA (Batchellor of Foreign Assassination), normally granted by specialty; this is a more exclusive course than the BA. For example, it is possible to earn a BFA in Poison, or a BFA in Sharpshooting. * BD (Batchellor of Destabilization), which normally includes specialties in Political Manipulation, Narcotrafficing, and Propaganda. This degree is a must for any aspiring third-world dictator. * BSpy (Batchellor of Spying), the basic entry-level WHISC degree for CIA desk-job aspirants. Graduate Degrees * MA (Master of Assassination), the general expert's degree in assassination. It is understood to include many of the specialty courses offered under the BFA, adapted for domestic use. * MFA (Master of Foreign Assassination), which includes all of the training of the MA as well as a fieldwork component. Students specialize in a country or ideology of their choosing. * MD (Master of Dogma), offered to those who have completed the BD degree and wish to expand thier Propaganda and Information Systems training. The MD is only offered at the Colleges of Propaganda. The MD is normally only offered to foreign government officials with high placements within thier respective governments. * MSpy (Master of Spying), the more refined, field-work oriented WHISC degree for CIA aspirants. Post-Graduate Degrees * DA (Doctor of Assassination), the first of the Assassination-series degrees to offer medical-component courses to domestic assassins. * DFA (Doctor of Foreign Assassination), for the most elite killers, like Our Glorious Stephen. The first of the Foreign Assassination-series degrees to offer comedy component courses, as well as the medical courses covered under the DA. * PhD (Philosopher of Dogma), a rarely offered degree for those who wish to become like Henry Kissinger. International Campuses Since communism pops up everywhere, an this is America's Planet afterall, it's only fair to assume that WHISC would have campuses everywhere! Post in this section where some of those campuses are. (Use the Official Campus Webcam! link for notes) Notable campuses of the WHISC are found worldwide, often in the least expected places. * Iran boasts the prestigious WHISC College of Electoral Destabilization * Nicaragua and Honduras have campuses of the WHISC Colleges of Guerrilla Tactics and Strategy * East Timor has a general WHISC campus where most destabilization and tactics degrees are offered; it is one of the few WHISC locations that also offers Religion Sensitivity Training. * Although it is not well publicized, Ecuador is home to the WHISC College of Negotiation by Force. * China and Venezuela have a number of campuses of the WHISC Colleges of Information Control and Propaganda Famous Staff, Students The people who went to WHISC are probably benefiting from the education they received at WHISC and wouldn't mind some publicity. Post in this section some of the people who have learned and taught everything they know about international affairs from WHISC. (Use the Official Campus Webcam! link for notes) See Also * Nicaragua * Honduras * CIA External Tubes * Official Campus Webcam!